


【VH】You can (not) change 16

by GDgood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDgood/pseuds/GDgood
Summary: You can (not) change 16一切都是屬於JK羅琳，過去不曾、未來也不會以此營利，僅滿足對人物的幻想。





	【VH】You can (not) change 16

 

有年齡限制。

有年齡限制。

有年齡限制。

 

 

 

 

 

 

_我們都需要一個「過渡性客體」＊，_

_以此建立一個內心與現實之間的橋樑，_

_能在遭受困惑不安的時候能有所依靠。_

 

_至少在某一刻，_

_無情的外在世界能夠暫停在某個的須臾時間，_

_讓我們感受到溫暖。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry在香甜的美夢之中，覺得屁股有點怪怪的，好像有甚麼東西在裡面摳挖，詭異的感覺讓他不得不回歸現實，當他睜開眼睛時，就發現自己側著身體被Voldemort從背後抱住，身上的睡裙被撩起來，四角褲早就不翼而飛了，而男人的手指正在他後穴裡擴張。

 

昏沉沉的大腦瞬間被這性意味濃厚的動作給驚醒，少年明白此刻的情形之後，紅著臉扭過頭，驚慌地問身後的男人：「V…Voldemort！一大早的，你想要？！」

 

「嗯，晨勃了。」紅眼男人態度自然地回答，沒有任何被抓到做壞事的窘迫，他抽出了沾滿潤滑液的手指，把多餘的體膏抹在對方嫩白的屁股蛋上，他緊緊地將少年壓進懷裡，下體摩擦著對方因潤滑液而濕漉漉的股縫，啄了啄昨晚被他吻得滿是紅點的頸脖問：「Harry，可以做嗎？」

 

一聽到貼著耳邊的低沉聲音，Harry的臉紅得像番茄，不過腦袋仍是一片渾沌，他努力把自己的智商叫回來，昨晚的體驗真的太累又太害臊了，所以他努力思考要怎麼逃開這次的要求，但也許是Voldemort感覺到他的猶豫，對方就霸道地扳過他的頭來一段熱吻，被吻得暈呼呼的他還沒說話，男人就用著狗狗般令人憐愛的眼神看著他，撒嬌地說想要做。

 

「男孩，好不好？就一次？」男人懇求地說，瞇著緋紅的眼睛，嘴唇摩擦著少年熱呼呼的臉頰，他從昨天就知道一件事情，就是只要他表現的弱勢或是懇求，對方會因為他的低姿態而答應。

 

「唔……你很想要嗎？」Harry雖然這樣問，但其實他能清楚感覺到抵在身後的性器已經硬得像是木棍一樣。

 

「我很想要你。」Voldemort語氣非常誠懇地貼著那快滴出血來的紅耳朵呢喃，還故意吹了一口氣。

 

就從耳朵開始，少年的身體被熱氣的捉弄搞得瞬間變的酥麻，加上剛剛男人的眼神是如此令他難以拒絕，他還能說出什麼否定的答案呢？而且他不希望對方失望，於是在心軟與猶豫中，他點了點頭：「嗯……只能做一次喔……」

 

一說完，Harry的臀肉就被Voldemort的大手給掰開，龜頭抵在仍有些紅腫的穴口上，接著門戶大開的小穴就被硬挺的性器擠了進來，兩人用著側身的姿勢結合，少年咬著嘴唇不想發出聲音，他清晰地感受到一根又熱又燙的東西，一點一滴地埋入他的身體裡，他抱著男人摟著他的手臂，盡力適應異物在體內的感覺。

 

「你裡面又軟又熱的，Harry。」Voldemort讚嘆著，懷裡少年的穴口經過昨天一整晚的操弄，變得更有彈性而柔軟，因此方才稍微開拓一下就為他張開了，現在腸壁正熱情地吸納著他的陰莖。

 

「你、你這個變態，不要亂說！」少年聽了對方的黃色情話，臉燒得更紅了，他報復性地拉起男人的手指，示威地咬了咬，但同時，對方的腰部開始擺動，身體裡的性器規律地抽插著，這份進出的感覺讓他用力地捏住男人的手指，以宣洩他的不安，但對方忽然主動地張開手指，與他十指交扣，這小小的動作讓他一愣，心裡瞬間就暖了起來。

 

老實說，Harry從昨天到此刻，就發覺自己還是無法在做愛中找到快樂。當然，他依然認為是自己不夠熟悉被進入的感覺，才會到現在還是感覺不到歡愉，所以他目前能想到最好的方法就是多練習、多做幾次，但他也注意到Voldemort的需求比他預期的還要大，實在令他有點吃不消，看來，他必須在習慣之前，盡力忍耐這股不適感。

 

少年覺得忍耐沒有什麼不好，因為他向來擅長忍耐痛苦，況且現在的做愛其實不太會痛，跟之前相比真的非常溫柔了，他只需要忍受那詭異的腫脹感就好，再說，那雙圍在他胸口的臂彎，就足夠抵擋他所有的不安、足夠讓他付出自己的一切。

 

 

Voldemort著迷地在Harry的耳骨上留下細細密密的親吻，加深昨完留在對方後頸上的吻痕，腰部興致高昂地擺動著，少年的身體很柔軟，彷彿水似的，卻又充滿韌性，耐操得很。像是被解開了限制讓男人難以克制慾望，體內那貪婪的性格無限的膨脹，他尚未能弄明白心中對Harry產生的矛盾情緒，但是他知道無論他在對方眼前表現得多貪婪、多醜陋，他的男孩都會接受這樣的他。

 

肉體間撞擊的聲響混雜著壓抑的叫聲，聽得Voldemort理性全無，他不知收斂力道地扣住Harry的腰身狠狠抽插，成年男人的胯部蘊滿了力量，激昂地擺動著將高漲的情慾發洩在少年身上，承受歡愛的穴口變得更加紅腫，兩人交合處早已黏稠濕潤不堪，沾滿著潤滑液與精液，Harry輕聲請求他放慢速度，但那含著他陰莖的小穴卻咬得很緊，惹得他更加猛烈地索求。

 

他不安分的手一路從Harry的流暢腰身滑到大腿上，撫摸少年細緻的腿部皮膚後深入大腿內側，一手勾住對方左腳，迫使對方抬起腳來，少年的下半身完全地為他張開，好讓他能方便操弄，好讓他的性器能更加深入。

 

當Harry扭頭過來，用著濕潤的綠眼睛向Voldemort索吻的時候，男人只覺得自己狂暴又病態的佔有欲，因為那溫柔的眼神瞬間膨脹的更厲害，他粗暴地啃咬著少年的唇瓣，大手直接掐著Harry的腰固定住，他毫無章法地挺著胯部向上頂弄，因性慾而完全勃發的粗紅陰莖直直輾進深處，突如其來的深入讓Harry壓不住地驚叫了出來。

 

接著在少年還來不及反應的時候，就被男人欲罷不能的操弄頂得發出陣陣的細碎悶哼與喘息，因為姿勢的關係操進了對方的深處，似乎幹軟了昨天一直阻止陰莖闖入的那塊深處的穴肉，也漸漸地為他打開，腸道裡面又火熱又緊縮，潤滑液與他的精液因反覆的摩擦變得更黏稠，噗哧噗哧地被擠出又帶入，乳白色液體在Harry的穴口周圍呈現一個白色的泡沫圈圈。

 

「嗯…呃……」Harry抿著嘴還是發出細小的嗚咽，斷斷續續頂到深處的疼痛感讓他皺起了眉頭，但他還是配合地張開大腿，讓身體上下晃動地隨著Voldemort的律動主動吸吮著性器，而他的手依然緊緊地與男人十指交扣。

 

隨著那將近二三十下的猛烈抽插，少年感覺到男人的性慾已經高漲到了極致，因為在他體內硬梆梆的性器突然加快速度地進出他，他毫不懷疑對方的龜頭已經流出了前列腺液，過不久就會在他身體裡又射出一大推精液，他的大腿被對方霸道地拉得更開，被動承受如木棍般的陰莖在體內由下而上的絕對佔有。

 

 

 

 

 

Harry的精神與身體完全清醒的時候，已經是下午了，他只想詛咒早上深情而溫柔接受Voldemort索求的自己。

 

他想起身的時候，全身都酸痛的不像話，彷彿他經歷了魁地奇的魔鬼訓練，臉因酸痛而皺成一團，他也後悔自己的輕信，早知道昨晚就不要讓Voldemort帶他去洗澡了，他真的太傻了，居然指望男人幫他清理，結果本來答應他只做一次的男人又壓著他做了一次，他只能跪在浴缸裡，扶著浴缸壁承受撞擊，兩腳的膝蓋都摩擦的通紅。

 

結果一早Voldemort以正常生理反應為由，又跟他要一次的時候，他怎麼會心軟答應呢？而且他認知的一次是指對方射精，但顯然男人認知的一次是性器進入他身體裡到最後完全離開才算，少年並不是不願意練習做愛，而是這樣一波未平一波又起的需求真的難以招架，因此在一連串的體力勞動後，導致他被帶去浴室洗完澡（他把男人趕去淋浴間，不然可能又要再一次），竟累得直接倒頭睡到下午了，這樣一來，連去Sirius老家的事情都必須延後到下次了，因為梅林才知道他有多少堆積如山的作業沒有寫！

 

_該死的，_

 

_他怎麼知道一個一百九十公分的男人_ _，_

_會用著閃亮亮_ _的狗狗_ _眼睛來黏他，_

_更別提對方還是個讓人_ _聞風_ _喪_ _膽的黑魔_ _王。_

 

Harry內心咒罵著Voldemort那個臭老頭，想移動一下身體下床，就發覺雙腿異常酸痛，特別是左腳大腿酸到不行，本來還很困惑，但很快地他就明白原因了，因為他昨晚很賣力地夾著對方的腰，還有早上左腿一直抬著才會變成這樣，如此羞恥的緣由讓他忍不住燒紅了臉。

 

少年激動地拍拍自己的臉好讓自己清醒一些，但人都還沒下床，房間的大門就輕輕地被打開了，Voldemort飛快地走進來，一屁股坐在他身旁，握住他的手，說話的語氣很關心：「身體還好嗎？Harry。」

 

「如果今天早上不做的話，會更好。」Harry看到男人一臉滋潤又春風得意，心裡就覺得不高興，掙脫那雙長著薄繭的手，扭過頭不去看對方。

 

「我的錯，都我的錯。」Voldemort因為昨晚與早上的如願以償，心情非常愉悅（就算現在蜂蜜老頭在他眼前跳恰恰，心情如此美麗的他可以考慮不咒死對方），他再次拉住Harry的手，輕輕地烙下一個吻，立刻轉移話題，「那、要吃午餐了嗎？吃完我們就去格里莫廣場12號。」

 

Harry撇了一眼男人，覺得被吻過的手背散發著灼熱的甜蜜，他真心認為自己腦袋真的出了問題，上一秒他明明還很生氣，但是對方一個親密溫柔的舉動與話語，他的心似乎要原諒男人了，他扁了扁嘴說：「唔、應該要下禮拜周末才能去了……」

 

「怎麼了嗎？」

 

「你還敢問！」Harry瞪著那個一副事不關己的人。

 

「我不能問？」男人揚起好看的眉毛。

 

「就是因為 **你** 讓我睡到現在，我預計早上要完成的作業一個字都沒有寫！」

 

Harry大吼完後，注意到Voldemort的微笑過分燦爛，他才意識到自己說了甚麼羞人的話，臉燙的可以煎蛋的他，恨不得鑽進棉被逃避對方調侃的眼神。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「Harry？」

 

「Harry？」

 

Harry聽到呼喊才明白Ron用手肘撞他的意思，他急忙從變形學論文中收回心神，馬上用魔藥學課本擋住作業，一抬頭才發現Slughorn教授正彎下腰緊緊地盯著他，對方的臉幾乎快貼上他的，那海象牙般粗密的八字銀鬍鬚都快搔到他的臉頰了。

 

「Harry，我知道你在魔藥學上很有天賦，但你也不能在我的課上寫別的課堂的作業呀。」

 

「我很抱歉，教授。」少年羞愧地道歉，他其實也不想這麼做，但是因為周末沒有寫完作業的關係，讓他必須使用任何零碎的時間完成，一切都是Voldemort害的。

 

「沒有關係，Harry！但你必須答應我一件事情來安慰教授受傷的心！」Slughorn教授笑呵呵地大聲說，手指玩弄著海象鬍鬚尖，鼓著大肚子，毫不在意自己還在授課。

 

Harry覺得有點不妙，他直覺性的知道對方想要他參加那個莫名其妙的俱樂部。

 

「我就希望這個周末到我那裡去吃一頓飯如何？我們有一個小小的晚會，邀請了幾位冉冉升起的新星。有許多成功的校外人士會來，如果你害羞的話，我還有邀請了麥克拉根、沙比尼，還有迷人的梅林達 ‧ 波賓——不知道你是不是認識她，她家裡開著大型的連鎖藥店——還有，當然啦，我非常希望Granger小姐也能賞光。」禿頭的教授笑得眼睛都不見了。

 

少年覺得自己的眼角在抽搐，他一點都不喜歡必須與陌生人聊天的場合，而且他這個周末要去格里莫廣場12號，他沒空參加那種明顯就是會被用放大鏡檢視的活動，他乾巴巴地說：「呃……教授，真的很抱歉，我周末已經與人約好了。」

 

「喔？跟誰呢？」Slughorn教授褐色的眼睛興奮地睜大，他抓住Harry的手，「我不介意聚會有新朋友加入，你何不帶著對方一起來？我的晚會可以提供給你當作活動場所。」

 

「噢……這可能還是不太行。」Harry對於教授鍥而不捨的邀請感到訝異，但他根本無法想像照著對方的方法去做會怎樣，望著教授露出還想勸說他的意圖，只好誠實地說，「因為我約的人是Voldemort。」

 

Slughorn教授微笑的臉瞬間凝結，小聲地倒抽一口氣，原本還在熱烈交談的同學們也瞬間沉默，所有班上同學的視線都因為驚人的發言戳在捲髮少年的身上，而一旁的Ron已經笑得全身都在發抖。

 

 

 

 

 

 

「梅林的襪子！我真的快笑死了！」Ron從魔藥學結束後一路笑到大禮堂，他長著雀斑的臉蛋都笑得發紅了，「教授還有其他人被你嚇得都快往生了！喔！他們的表情實在是——」

 

「我也覺得他們太傻了。」Hermione摀著嘴竊笑，褐色的眼睛笑得彎彎的，「Harry現在還能跟誰約會呢？當然只會是 **他** 啊。」

 

「噢……拜託兩位別再說了，你們越說，我越覺得丟臉。」Harry到現在才意識到自己抱著平常心說出的一句話，根本就是不知羞恥的炫耀，更別提他們兩人早就超越約約會、牽牽小手的階段，一想到那他就紅了耳朵，自暴自棄地一頭捶在桌面上。

 

「兄弟！你現在害臊也太晚了吧！」Ron狹促地拍拍對方的肩膀。

 

Hermione揉揉摯友毛絨絨的黑髮，安慰地說：「Harry、別想了，這也是實話啊！不然你要怎麼拒絕Slughorn教授呢？」

 

「但依照八卦的傳播速度，大概下午全校的人都知道你周末要跟You-know-who約會。」

 

「Ron，別再說了！小心Harry害羞到變成火螃蟹 （Fire Crab）＊，會噴出火焰把你趕跑喔！」少女雖然出口制止紅髮男孩的風涼話，但她的手指忍不住去欺負Harry發紅的臉頰。

 

這個時候，一頭火紅長髮的少女跑過來，興奮地大喊著，中止了三人的話題：「Ron！你看看今天的《預言家日報》 （Daily Prophet）！」

 

「怎麼了？有什麼特別的消息嗎？Ginny。」Ron困惑地望著小妹後接下報紙。

 

「這裡！這裡！」Ginny笑容滿面地指了指報紙上的一個角落。

 

Harry知道《預言家日報》在英國巫師界能夠產生很大的輿論影響，在有些情況下，魔法部也會依靠這份報紙進行宣傳，告訴公眾政府正在做的事情，不過經歷過去年的風波，他覺得與事實的準確性相比，那家報社更關心的是報紙的銷量，雖然如此，他還是壓不住好奇心作祟，與Hermione湊過去看。

 

黑髮少年睜大了綠眼睛，報導的版面不大，但有一張小照片，Weasley先生站在最中間笑得很開心，左右總共站了六個人，看起來就是Weasley先生的下屬，而報導內容就是禁止濫用麻瓜物品辦公室 (Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office)為了因應麻瓜日新月異的科技以保護魔法界的安危，而擴大成麻瓜物品管理暨研究辦公室，期望能在研究麻瓜物品的同時也能結合上魔法的力量。

 

「喔！梅林啊！這真是太棒了！」Ron高興地紅了臉頰，轉頭看向妹妹激動地說，「老爸之前都沒有受到重視，之前的助手只有一個有著一頭鬆軟的花白頭髮的年老巫師，但現在他有了一個小團隊，我相信他的薪水一定比以前多！」

 

「沒錯！爸爸真的是如願以償了呢！」Ginny露出一個微笑，真心地為努力工作有了回報的父親開心，「他向來就喜歡麻瓜的東西，光是從辦公室的名稱來看，應該是能讓他研究到更多麻瓜的物品了。」

 

兩兄妹沉浸在喜悅之中，一旁的褐髮少女讀完報導便眉頭深鎖，猶豫了一下後決定開口。

 

「嗯……我很高興伯父能夠升職，但我覺得有一點奇怪。」Hermione一說完話三雙眼睛立刻盯著她，少女發現自己敘述的方式不太好，急忙擺擺手，「噢！我不是那個意思！伯父絕對有資格勝任新職位，只是關於這個辦公室的工作內容……」

 

「怎麼了嗎？」Ron一臉茫然，不太懂少女的意思。

 

「就是……你們不覺得太過主動了嗎？魔法部向來不重視麻瓜一塊，只要沒有發生太大的問題，一直都是隨便處裡的。」Hermione把剛剛猛然竄進腦袋的想法告訴大家，然後抿了抿嘴唇，在提及那個男人的時候，望向了Harry，「可是他們現在的改革，不就與You-know-who的積極接觸麻瓜的方向相當類似嗎？」

 

「你的意思是魔法部已經被操控住了嗎？」Ginny難以置信地開口，「但爸爸說過Scrimgeour是個很有魄力且敏銳的Auror，對他的評價很高，不是一個輕易就被擊敗的人。」

 

Ron聽了妹妹的話，也想起了一些訊息：「還有，老爸說Dumbledore教授與Scrimgeour還算熟識，這樣的話，在魔法部部長任職時，校長應該能看出什麼吧？」

 

Harry在看到報紙內容時，就立刻聯想到一些事，他輕聲地說：「我大概知道一點。」

 

三人一聽到捲髮少年的發言，視線立刻黏上去。

 

「我有聽到Voldemort與小巴蒂的對話，還有看過他辦公桌上的資料……」

 

Hermione與Ron聽過Harry說過很多次那個男人的名字，默默地變得有些習慣，但一旁的Ginny仍是忍不住顫抖了一下。

 

「我在想他與Scrimgeour可能有達成某種協議，所以才會支持Scrimgeour當上魔法部部長，再加上他最近也頻繁地問我關於麻瓜物品的事情，依這些線索來看，我想這之中是有關聯的。」Harry說完後，露出深思的表情，或許他應該問問校長。

 

「那老爸他這樣會有危險嗎？」Ron的臉色變得擔憂。

 

Hermione看著Weasley兄妹檔變得煩惱，她意識到自己脫口而出的懷疑讓他們擔心起來，急忙安撫兩人：「別這樣！大家太過擔心了，可能只是我想太多，畢竟這頂多只能猜測出他們可能有利益上的勾結，不能證明有任何魔法部的人被控制。」

 

「Hermione說的沒錯，你們別太擔心，他答應過我不會傷害任何一個鳳凰社的人，而Weasley先生在那裡反而能更快了解他的目的，甚至能阻止一些危險的研究。」Harry露出一個令人安心的微笑，他拍拍Ron的肩膀，「而且，我也認同與麻瓜世界有更多接觸是必須的，所以伯父的工作真的是很厲害喔。」

 

Ron聽了對方的話之後，明白自己因為不確定的小問題，就認為整件事情是危險的，這樣的判斷太過魯莽，他不好意思地搔搔臉頰說：「謝啦！兄弟！我剛一直鬧你，你還這樣安慰我。」

 

「沒事！沒事！我不介意的！」Harry笑得一臉燦爛，「只要下午的守門員訓練，你擋下三百球就可以了！」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＊「過渡性客體」就像是小孩子的布偶、習慣睡的毯子或枕頭之類的，只要有那個物品在，我們就會感到安心。

 

＊火螃蟹是一種很像海龜的神奇生物，原產於斐濟，牠的外殼上帶有不同顏色的珠寶。他在認為自己遇到攻擊時，火螃蟹的尾部可以噴射出火焰。

 


End file.
